Spectrum
by Sakura traducoes
Summary: Eu não estou desistindo. Estou apenas cedendo. Drable series.
1. Sakura pergunta a Sasuke

Bom, essa fanfic não é minha, estou somente traduzindo ela, ela é de autoria da GhostofYou, link do perfil u/1146629/GhostofYou

* * *

"Apenas me diga onde dói"

Mas Sasuke apenas olhou para Sakura enquanto ela tirava o cabelo do rosto dela, como se ele fosse admitir a ela que...

"Droga, Sakura"

O maxilar de Sasuke apertou-se com desconforto enquanto tirava suavemente as ataduras de seu tronco, fazendo com que Sakura pare. Ela olhou para Sasuke e ergueu sua sobrancelha, balançando sua cabeça antes de continuar a curar suas feridas. Ela não disse nada, mas como seu chakra fluía pelo seu corpo, Sasuke não pôde deixar de observar a kunoichi trabalhando.

Sakura definitivamente não era a mesma garota que ele deixou em Konoha. Os últimos anos a fizeram bem. Ela agora estava crescida, mais madura, mais... feminina. E ela era incrivelmente mais forte do que era antes. Não era preciso um gênio para descobrir isso. Ele podia sentir isso em seu chakra.

Mas algo sobre ela estava diferente. Era o jeito que ela não desmaiou quando ele entrou na barraca médica. Era o jeito que ela estendeu sua língua quando se concentrou em seu trabalho e não nele. Era o jeito que ela não hesitou antes de golpeá-lo e, em seguida, puxando-o para um abraço chorando quando ele se juntou a Konoha no campo de batalha. Era o jeito...

"Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke piscou algumas vezes. Curativos novos substituíram os antigos. Ele nunca percebeu que ele estava encarando. Desviando o olhar, Sasuke limpou a garganta e grunhiu. Mas pelo canto dos seus olhos, ele podia ver Sakura estava olhando para ele, uma pergunta em seus lábios.

"O que fez você fazer isso?" Ela perguntou calmamente depois de alguns minutos.

"Fazer o que?"

Sakura pegou as ataduras sujas e caminhou até a lixeira para jogar fora. Suas costas estavam de frente para ele. "O que fez você mudar de lado?" Pulsação. "Não me entenda mal. Eu estou tão-tão feliz; É somente... É somente que Naruto-Kun e eu estamos tentando por tanto tempo..." Sakura parou e virou-se para encará-lo. "Porque agora."

Sasuke olhou para Sakura por alguns minutos. "...Meu irmão"

"Seu," Sakura olhou para ele, intrigada. "Irmão? Eu não estou-"

"Então Naruto não te disse." Não era uma pergunta. Sasuke suspirou e passou a mão pelo cabelo. Talvez seria melhor se ela não soubesse. Mas quando ele viu sua expressão-confusa, machucada-Sasuke soube que ele não tinha outra escolha, mas contar para ela. Não seria justo de qualquer forma.

Então respirando profundamente, Sasuke contou sobre tudo. Ele contou para ela sobre o plano de guerra dos Uchiha. Sobre o papel de Danzo no massacre. Sobre o sacrifício de Itachi pela paz. Sobre o encontro com os quatros últimos Hokages. Sobre Harashima. Sobre Madara. Tudo.

Mas quando ele contou a ela, ele pode ver a confusão de Sakura lentamente se transformar em algo que ele não pode decifrar-choque? Horror? De qualquer jeito, ele deveria ter sabido. "E é por isso," Sasuke fala bruscamente quando ele se levantou e caminhou até a saída da tenda. "Que voltei."

Mas quando sua mão estava para abrir a aba ele de repente sentiu os braços de Sakura ao seu redor. No início, Sasuke endureceu com contato físico súbito, mas quando ele olhou por cima do ombro e viu Sakura sorrindo na sua costa, ele relaxou. Havia algo no jeito que ela o abraçou que sentia familiaridade, sentiu caloroso.

"Obrigada, Sasuke-Kun," Ela disse. "Obrigada por me dizer."

* * *

Reviews?


	2. Sasuke teve um pesadelo

Olhos abertos para a escuridão. Sakura piscou por algumas vezes para se acostumar com a falta de luz e sentar-se. Algo a acordou. Mas não era o ronco de Naruto. Não, isso era outra coisa. Sakura olhou para Kakashi, não, e não era ele. Ela abriu os olhos. Bem, se não fosse Naruto ou Kakashi, só poderia ser uma outra pessoa. Ela olhou para a esquerda. Sasuke-Kun?

Tão silenciosamente quanto podia, Sakura caminhou até onde Sasuke estava dormindo. Mas quando ela chegou até ele, quando olhou ele não parecia em paz. Sua respiração era pesada; O suor corria pelo rosto quando ele jogou e se virou. E logo, Sasuke começou a murmurar em seu sono. Sakura não conseguia entender exatamente o que ele estava dizendo, mas ele parecia irritado, confuso, aterrorizado. Foi um pesadelo; Não havia nenhuma dúvida sobre isso.

Estimulando coragem suficiente, Sakura respirou fundo e gentilmente colocou uma mão no ombro para acordar Sasuke. Mas, logo que ela o tocou, ele agarrou seu braço e puxou-a para o chão. Sakura ofegou. Mas antes que ela pudesse processar o que estava acontecendo, ela encontrou Sasuke em cima dela, ofegante, Sharigan ativado.

"Sa-suke-kun?" Sakura sufocou. Uma mão estava ao redor de seu pescoço enquanto o outro braço se apoiava. Ele estava olhando para ela, mas ele não estava olhando para ela. Ela sentiu seu aperto apertado, apertando a respiração de seus pulmões. O pânico começou a se instalar, mas ela se forçou a ficar calma e lentamente apertou a mão para cima para tocar a cara de Sasuke. "Sasuke-Kun", ela disse. Engolir. "É eu, só eu."

Sua voz deve tirá-lo de seu atordoamento porque sentiu a mão de Sasuke em volta do pescoço em torno de seu pescoço solto. Os olhos vermelhos ficaram escuros e ele piscou algumas vezes antes de se afastar de cima dela. Esfregando o pescoço, Sakura sentou-se, mas permaneceu em silêncio. Ela o ouviu suspirar ao pegar um punhado de cabelo na mão.

"Desculpe."

Sakura mordeu o lábio quando ela alcançou sua mão para ele, hesitando antes de colocá-lo nas costas. "Se você quiser falar sobre isso ..."

"Eu não." Sasuke disse com dureza.

Involuntariamente, Sakura agarrou sua mão como se a tivesse queimado. Quem estava brincando? Ela era tola pensar que as coisas seriam diferentes agora que Sasuke decidiu ficar em Konoha após a guerra. Ela não perguntou. "Ok, Sasuke-Kun, eu entendo".

No entanto, antes que ela pudesse sair, Sasuke agarrou seu pulso.

"Espere", ele disse suavemente após alguns minutos de silêncio. "Você pode ficar aqui por um tempo?"

Sorriso.

Talvez Sakura fosse ingênuo por esperar mudanças drásticas. Mas algo era diferente. Ela não podia negar isso. Este foi um começo de um novo capítulo deles, para todos eles.

"Claro, Sasuke-Kun".

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
